Toy factery of doom
by RCRC36
Summary: Nick toons are back tto save the world whith thear new muten power .


Hay if enny buddy has an idea pleas sent me them and ya its cross over from other shows

The begining of the end.

No prov

In a far away Gazily. A small planet wear it is now a giet fatitery is now in proges is ruled by the newest most evil villin in the world.

Wilel the ruler was wacking his plan going well a nock on his doro inrupted him. Sir we have the prisner said a boyborg. Breng him in he said

Two Boyborgs cam in caring a pinp size alin in cufs.

We found him tring to hack in the sistems one on the left said. Sow Invader Zim a vilin is tring to hack in my sistems that was rilly stuped of you said the villin.

Im am no longer a villin or Invader now I am Zim the hero said Zim. And whats with the dorky look Dib

The vilin gout up and walck tords him out from the shoudos stud a 12 year old boy with a big head. He had a new look. His heir was nowe spiky long that has a red strip in the middel. darck black spicked sun glasses. A black spicked cape. A red shirt with a big black X on it. Black pants. A white belt with a black X on the middel of the belt. Black combo boots with red X on each side. A black staff with a darck critel on top.

My name is not Dib enny more its Xanna. he said as he slap Zim in the face. You dont chuch Zims face said Zim.

You have a bad plans alian. You betrer make your sureder fast sow you can start working. said Xanna

I will never sureder to a pifeted humman who stels plans from me Zim.

Why you littel...said Xanna as he was about to slap him again but the he stop istily.

I theank you need to be punish rilly bad said Xanna as he clap his hands. Two Girlborgs came in holding a crazzy robot.

Hi master itsaid to Zim

Gir whare wear you I called you for help said Zim.

I was but theas nise lady beat me to a pop he said lafeing.

Then Xanna walck over to Gir and yous his staff and stab him in wear if he was a alive wear his tummy woud be.

Zim sall sparks fly when Xanna slowypoled his staff out of him.

Sorry master said Gir as he bet his haed down and shut down.

Noooooooo said Zim as he strugel to get free. Gir was a best freand slash hech man ever.

You two fix the robot said Xanna as he pointed to girlborgs. I need it fix for the transferhe said.

What transfer said Zim.

Xanna turn to him and smieled. Im going to transfer your mind ito the robots boddy said Xanna

Zim stared at him shock. But thats inposipel he said. I can travil throw ather universes and time. I can put your slimy solel in a robot boddy. said Xanna

Get him reddy for the transfer said Xanna as he snap his fingers and walck away. NOOO NOOO Zim screamed as he was draged awayfrom the room.

Zim prov

A hour later or a miunet. ITs hard to tell time. Im now look up to a tabel in a lab. AN aliens night mear.

Just then human Xanna dib walck in. HE put a helmet on me.

Dont worry Zim I made shur to mack your new boddy smart but not smart enoth to beat me he said

You wonte get away with this for im am Zim I yealed.

Shuted alien or shud I say robbot he said smiling. and dont worry about your boody I going to yous it for mor experameants He said smiling as hes started to walck out I stated to hear the mishet turning on, Ow by the way he said as he turn around.

This is going to be fun for me but for you its the oppisiet he said and left laffing.

Humman pig. I yeled as I strugel to get free but it was yousless I was trap. Great idea of turning Dib bad, leaning the cristel alone and the rest.I said to my self secasely. Im going to fix this I then I herd aloud huming soud couming from the helmet.

Then I felt pain every wear spehely my head. Letrosly was runing in my boddy as it felt pain. Iwas screaming but the mishen wear louder and every thane whent black.

Xanna prov

I wach as the lever for the mishen was poled up an I look down at Zim from the windosw as he was lechriquted and scream in pain.

I hated him much more as Xanna then Dib. Im thankful that he shot me with turn anethanre evil enater ray gun . or I will never bean this smart too tack the cristel that take me to enney univers I want and stoll his plans to steel the herows of the univers to make coppys of them fromm Ghost energy Krabypaty fulel and magick fairy farts. The last one alwys soueds stupend. The coppy woude be Evil robotoys of them

The boyborg turn of the mishen. I hated becuse Zim stoped screaming in paine. I look over the hart moniter and breath monter.

Thear was nothing no breath no hart beat. I smiled at that.

Hes probily in the robots boddy biy now I said to my selfas I walck to the ather room wear the robbot was heled. I wack and wated for him to wacke up to see his new boddy but nothin.

Greate hes dead but that means less time to figuer out what to do with him wean he was awack I thout to my self and smiled.

Boyborg 1312 put the robot in the trash senter. I yeled in the speckers. I wack as he took the robot boddy away from the lab

Time to go back on experementing on the heros I said lafing and walck away.

No prov

The Boyborg cared the robotrar to the dump and throw him in the pit from the left but he dinet see the robot turn on wean it hit the botom.

Zim prov

When I wock up I was in the dump. My new robot eys agustedalitelbit. It was a goood idea when i get trensfer to saty shut down for a littel bit.

Ha you cant out smart me for I am...

I relized Im not Zim eny more as I look at Gir hads or shud I say my hands.

I have to save the heros befor its too late but first they probily need wepeans and to defeat the evil robots is slime

This is probly going to be hard I said.

I just relize I sond difreant but who cares I have to save them. It was a good thane that I donlode the ereas of 4 heros tht wear capcher in my mined before they capcher me, Im mean Zim

Zim or shud I say Gir whent to worck to biuld the wepean.

SORY ITS SHORT


End file.
